


Stay With Me

by hellasmol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasmol/pseuds/hellasmol
Summary: for all my angst lovers out there





	Stay With Me

  This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a simple mission, everything going according to plan, no one was supposed to get hurt. Why? Why is this happening? These thoughts are quick to enter Lance’s mind when he sees the damage done to his teammates. Shiro’s probably doing the best out of all of them and that’s saying something considering how exhausted he looks. Pidge can barely walk with one of her legs broken, Hunk’s covered in bruises and scratches having taken a lot of damage trying to cover her. Keith? Where’s Keith?

  “Oh God...” Lance panics under his breath when he sees Keith, on the ground clutching at his side for dear life. Lance sprints over to him without abandon, the fight having died down when the ambush retreated. He gets on his knees beside him to examine where and how badly he’s hurt. Lance tries to move Keith’s hands but they’re tight on this wound and when Keith finally lets go he lets out a pained shout. “Jesus Christ.” Lance says upon seeing Keith’s large wound and quickly covers it with his own hands and applies pressure. “Listen, Keith man we’re gonna get you out of here. Alright? Ya just gotta calm down and breathe alright?” Lance says in a somewhat calm voice, looking down and wondering how a wound could bleed  _ this _ much. Keith’s breath is shaky and rapid and he tries his best to calm it down. “We’re gonna get you into one of those pods and you’re gonna heal right up and everything is gonna be fine, alright?” Lance says, still looking down trying to convince himself at this point.

  “Lance… look at me.” Keith says with pain in his voice. Lance whimpers and shakes his head. “Please...Lance, look at me.” he pleads. Lance lifts his head to meet Keith’s eyes. Keith gives him a weak smile and Lance can no longer blink back the tears. They’re pouring in excess down his face and onto his hands but Lance doesn’t make a sound save for some shaky breaths of his own. “I don’t think I’m gonna make it out of this one.” “Don’t talk like that!” Lance shouts. “You’re gonna be fine, okay?! I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere!” Keith slowly raises a bloody palm to Lance’s face, “You guys have to get out of here, they’re going to come back with more force and the team isn’t strong enough to fight back.” “I’m not leaving you behind!” Lance lets out a sob. “Keith, buddy come on! You gotta get up! Voltron, the team, the universe needs you!” he pauses, “I NEED YOU!” Keith’s eyes widen at that; his breathing is shallow at this point, Lance’s hands still pressing down but ultimately doing nothing to stop the bleeding. “You can’t give up on me, not now, not after everything. I know we fight and whatever but I don’t think I can do this without you.” “Lance…” “Look, I remember everything. I know I said I didn’t but I do, I always have! You saved my life back then and after that I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing you so I lied and said it didn’t happen.” “Lance.” “But I don’t care about any of that anymore, I just, I  _ need _ you to be okay. You have to be, I can’t do this without you Keith. I…I…” Lance is suddenly being pulled down by his neck, lips pressed against those of Keith, his teammate, his “rival”, and the love of his life. Keith has his eyes closed tight, brows knitted together, determined to make Lance feel all of the love Keith feels for him through this kiss. Their first and presumably their last.

  “I love you too.” Keith says. He gives Lance a smile. Lance is still a bit frozen in shock but he quickly snaps out of it when he sees Keith’s eyes go droopy and begin to close. “No no no, Keith! Come on you gotta stay with me!” Lance takes his hands off of the wound and onto Keith’s face, “You gotta keep your eyes open, baby please!” Keith’s breaths are few and far between, grasping on to any bits of life left in him just to be able to look at Lance for a little bit longer. Death is staring him in face and his only fear in this moment is the thought of never getting to look into those gorgeous blue eyes again; never getting to touch his face or kiss his lips.

  These thoughts are quick to enter Keith’s mind as his hearing begins to muffle, Lance’s desperate cries are barely heard and Keith’s eyes are blurry with tears that slip down the sides of his face. Lance pulls Keith’s body up and onto his lap, cradling him in his arms as he sobs and screams to the sky for help from anyone who could possibly save him at this point. Keith catches one last glance at Lance before the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hella-smol


End file.
